


Such a lonely day

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, End of the World, M/M, Suicide, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a lonely day, and it's mine. </p><p>It's a day that I can't stand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a lonely day

The rain was hitting hard against the windows that weren't broken. I was taking shaky breaths as I wrapped a linen blanket around it, I couldn't feel a damn thing, yet I felt the pain growing into my body. Once the blanket was wrapped I sighed and leaned back, gripping my gun harder. I was prepared for at least five other zombies before they could mutilate my body. I knew I wouldn't make it, yet I had to wait for him to return. I knew he wouldn't, everyones dead why should we be that special couple who survives? This wasn't some apocalypse movie, this was a real life one. Where nothing can stop it, no medicine ever, this was the end, this was what humanity has been developing for. A medical failure that will finally distinguish us. 

My body was starting to heat up, I knew it was close. My thumb drew the hammer backwards as I could hear the cylinder shift. Tears started to stream down my face as I hiccuped and panicked. I'd never see his face anymore, his dark skin and freckles, his tropical blue eyes and dark hair. Everything he had done for me, everything he said to me. He kept us hopeful with his outgoing personality, even if he knew deep down we'd never make it. 

Our last kiss. It had been right where I sat, as he told me to wait for him to get back with supplies. It's been a few days now, but I managed until the end.

Slowly and shakily I brought the revolver to my head. Smiling. I grabbed his hand. He had bitten me. I shot him. And now I'll shoot myself. We can finally be together. In a world without pain.

And it went black.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hO THIS IS A story with my oc and a friend's!!!! we used to ship these two nerds before we got the suicide boy a new boyfriend!! this is also a remake of another zombie story, except this one is way more angsty than the other. yeah that's it... i might post fandom work somtime soon,,, seeya


End file.
